


【Ginx你】职业杀手恋爱脑内选项障碍

by Metatron046



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron046/pseuds/Metatron046





	【Ginx你】职业杀手恋爱脑内选项障碍

【Ginx你】职业杀手恋爱脑内选项障碍  
※抖S鬼畜琴爷（ジン）x草食系女主你  
※内含监视/吃醋/滴蜡/强迫 微量SM 慎入

 

「手に入れるよきっと」  
「あふれる君の涙ボクがいま奪い去る」

 

显示屏上，你正和一个陌生男人有说有笑。

虽然从口型可以分辨出，你只是在单纯地帮别人指路，可看到这里，琴酒眯起了眼。  
后不知想到了什么，喉咙里发出低沉的笑声。

他合上笔记本，出到车外。

 

起风了。男人任由嘴边的烟掉落，然后用鞋底狠狠地碾碎。

在点上一支JILOISES后，琴酒拨通了伏特加的号码。回想起视频中你的笑颜，男人的语气就不由自主变得危险起来："伏特加，待在那里别动。"

"等我来。"

 

手掌一旋，枪已握在手。

 

空气漾起微不可查的涟漪。  
就这样，黑色风衣下摆带出弧度，一闪而过。

 

 

几小时后。

顶着对面冰冷的视线，你觉得自己大难临头。

 

"开心吗。"他的声音低沉得让你有些害怕。

 

你有些头皮发麻："什么…开、开心?"

他看着你，不明意味地笑了一笑，抬起左手到唇边，咬住手套顶端干脆地向外一扯，就随手扔到一旁。  
接着，你就像那只手套似的被他丢到了床上。

 

"Gin？"

 

蓦地，你就感到胸前一凉，低下头来看：  
上身衣物已不知去向，前扣也被解下，纯黑的蕾丝bra从中垂落敞开来。  
下身的裙摆也被褪到了大腿根部，小巧的蕾丝内裤也岌岌可危。

毕竟以琴酒的性格，它完全有可能下一秒就因公殉职……就像你永远不知道他下一秒会干出什么事来一样。

不料一语成谶。

 

"说…助人为乐，开心吗。"

琴酒信手从旁边抽屉中拿出特制的蜡，划柴点燃了它。  
可还有一只手闲着，他便捉上了雪白的乳肉把玩，你只能眼睁睁看着自己的胸部被用力地捏作各种形状，暗暗吃痛，还不能吭声。

莫名疯起来的男人，真是不可理喻——！  
你哀怨地瞥了他一眼，并一如既往地被选择性忽略。

 

很快，红烛就融成了微烫的蜡油，并随手动作缓慢流动……这种折磨人的手段到了琴酒的手里，就像是专业人士品鉴美酒。

在这种事上，他有的是耐心。

 

很快，时候到了。

随着烛面的不断倾斜，盈满的红泪于一面尽头滴下，坠落，并瑰丽地盛开在了乳尖。

 

一点，一滴。

炽烈的痛感交替侵袭着。

 

"啊……嗯啊……"

你痛苦地低吟着，眼泪顺着鬓角与发洇湿了床单，额角也渗出细密的汗珠。  
长发因你摇头拒绝的动作如海藻般铺满了半边的床，逶迤构成了一副献祭般的奇异图案。

你知道面对眼前的这个男人，再怎么挣扎也没有用。  
至死方能归去。

 

"不，不要……不…要了……"

听到求饶声，琴酒停了手。  
然而，你眼中焕发的希冀却在下一刻被他略带薄凉的声音浇灭了。

你听见他说了声："呵。"

 

紧接着，他在没有前戏的情况下进入了你。

痛得你狠狠地往他在胸膛上砸了一拳。

 

要知道，琴酒身材高大，他那处的size也非常可观。平日里即使充分润滑了，做的时候也会显得艰涩异常。  
更何况……如今他亢奋异常，埋在你体内的那物轮廓愈发不可收拾了，咳。

 

与此同时，琴酒也没好过到哪去。  
以他的肉体强度，即算一个成年男子全力捶打，也不会受到任何伤害，更何况这种力道。但不知为何……

琴酒心中涌现出一线杀意。

难得的心烦意乱让他加快了抽插的动作，也加重了力度：  
每次冲撞，都让人头皮发麻，  
每次填满，都让人呜咽绝声。

 

但你还是努力睁开眼。

 

 

男人垂下来的银发随动作飘散，漂亮极了。还有些搔在颈处，轻轻地，挠得你痒痒的，让你忍不住想去抚摸些许。

啊，还有他左颊近眼处留下的疤痕。  
可惜，只在梦里摸过。

 

你看，即便处于如此激烈的运动中，他的仪态与气息也丝毫未乱。  
不过，这不公平，你小声嘀咕道。  
凭什么…凭什么他那标志性的高领毛衣和黑色风衣仍熨贴着上身，自己却被剥得干干净净。

 

衣冠禽兽。

 

 

可琴酒不知你心中所想，而是选择按他的心意，一点一点地，把逐渐冷硬的蜡质从你身上挑除。

狼狈的挣扎不过是这场祭祀的旁枝末节，而这便是剔除之后的他的杰作。  
隐藏的红痕与你的肌肤相映，极具凌虐美感。他已经足够温柔了，不是吗。

明明灭灭的诡谲色彩在他眼底变幻。  
那看似平静的海平面下，情欲暗涌。

 

天空下起了火雨。

你在意识模糊间辗转呻吟，甚至失控地尖叫，  
而一切才刚刚开始。

 

 

接下来，你就瞬间感受到了失重的奇妙状态，不出三秒钟，你就被翻了个面。

与此同时，头发被猛地拽起，男人看似不在意地提了提，疼得你吸了口凉气。  
见状，他又扳开了你的口，并入两指，残忍地搅动起来。手指深入咽喉，你咳嗽不止，呼吸几乎完全就要被掠夺。

 

"只有疼痛才能让你吸取教训。"

他笑得愉快。

 

他还说，他会负责肏你直到你坏了为止。

接着，你被那双低于常人体温的大手分开了臀瓣，上面还残留着你自己的唾液。  
强烈的羞耻感顷刻席卷全身，几乎快让你承受不住了。

你挣扎着颤颤巍巍向前爬去，想要逃离，却被琴酒一手扣住脚踝拖了回来。  
你惊怕地回头望，看到他一副被忤逆的模样——

"Gin！"

 

 

俗话说得好：自作孽不可活。

如今，你只能趴在床上，带着鼻音小声哼道：  
"Gin……慢一点点。"  
身下蜜液仍在飞溅，打在他的黑色风衣上，形成星星点点暧昧不明的水渍。

 

啪啪声回荡在狭小的房间里。

 

琴酒把你的头向后扳去，看着你凌乱发丝下涣散的那双眼，眼底盘踞着浓稠而疯狂的暗雾。

"继续，""哭给我看。" 

 

你垂着被泪打湿的眼睫，泪水攒着下落。  
多出的几分脆弱，几乎一瞬夺走了他的呼吸。

 

见此，琴酒不由低低地笑，俯身吻了上去，舌尖将泪水卷入口中。  
你浑身都被肏软了，无力拒绝，也无力回应。只能等他把你捞进怀里，靠着他的胸低低喘着气，打着颤，老老实实趴着。

 

他将头埋在你的颈窝，嗅着你身上的香味。

这种香味早已写进他记忆深处：平和到了平庸，绵长到了泛滥，乍看多余到没有任何利用价值，末了才发现已如空气般无可替代。

 

 

等待到你昏过去后，琴酒才露出一个奇特的笑容。  
当然，身下的动作仍在继续。

看，落入他掌中的脖颈纤细，一掐就断，竟然有些不舍。

 

这具身体上满满都是他施暴后的痕迹，彰显着这个人的所属权——  
他失去意识的爱人乖巧地昏睡于怀中。

 

男人单手秉烛，极尽贪婪地巡视他的领地。

微弱的烛火映出你的轮廓，甚至依稀看到细细的绒毛……这么看上去，还真看上去像是某种可口的果实。

那就再咬一口吧。

 

不，异样的想法让琴酒警醒了起来。  
这种陌生的体验让他有些措手不及，当下就掏出了随身携带的伯莱塔M92F。

但他犹疑了。

而这份犹疑本身，就已经让他有充分理由朝你开枪了。

 

 

就像贝尔摩德那个惹人厌的女人所说，他不可能喜欢上任何一人。

 

"年轻的女孩总是天真的，她们总会想着希望自己是最为特殊的那个……"  
"然而并不是。 "

贝尔摩德这样否认道。

 

她随即看了对面的男人一眼，自嘲地笑了笑说："可能是随着容貌的恢复让自己也变得幼稚了吧。"

 

"竟期盼能和你有场露水姻缘。"

说完，女人便踩着高跟带着香风走远了。

 

 

枪杀自己方才云雨过的女伴，这个噱头一传出去肯定能让世人对他的无情产生新的认识。

当然，他并不在乎这件事情本身对他名声造成的影响。  
杀手不需要好名声。  
他在乎的，是脑海里出现的"女伴"这两个字。

 

不是女伴吗。  
那你们现在这样叫做什么。

是女伴吗。  
那也太弱了，随便一捏就可以死掉。

 

也对，这个女人这么弱。养在身边不会产生威胁，也不会碍事。  
等到想杀掉的时候，等到该杀掉的时候……再亲手解决吧。

他扣上你的手腕，将手指一根一根挤进缝间，心中生起异样的感觉。

 

 

最终，男人失控般的射进你的体内。

 

 

"不要背叛我。"

"永远。"

 

 

作者有话说：

竟然没把你杀了真是个巨大的ooc啊  
恭喜^_^


End file.
